


Harmful

by snobbleweb



Series: Bloody wings [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Self Harm, but chloe catches him, lucifer cutting off his wings, wings reveal, yeah one of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobbleweb/pseuds/snobbleweb
Summary: Super short drabble part of my wing reveal seriesBasically Chloe comes to check on Lucifer and catches him cutting off his wings. I should probably write more for this but maybe later idk





	Harmful

Chloe looked down at the keycard in her hand, it seemed nice that Maze would give it to her, but it felt like an invasion of privacy to just barge in on Lucifer. But this was an emergency, and he wasn’t answering her calls. She just hoped he wasn’t being companied intimately at the moment. The elevator dinged as she arrived at the penthouse. The place was dark, and some music was playing. It wasn’t Lucifer playing, but she wished it was. Him playing piano would be the easiest thing to handle walking in on. She peered into the bedroom and saw no one, she sighed a breath of relief. But then she heard a sharp grunt from a back room. She ran it through her head, either he was having sex… or he was in pain. She decided it was worth the risk just in case Lucifer was in trouble. She pushed open the door, just to stop dead in her tracks.  
Lucifer was sitting away from her, his shirt off. A knife in his hand. And a single wing on his back. She looked down and saw he was surrounded by wings with horrible bloody stumps on the end. She was frozen, her mind blank yet racing a mile a minute. It was all true. It didn’t fully come into view until Lucifer sliced into the remaining wing, starting to saw it off. He let out an excruciating sound, making Chloe gasp. She couldn’t help it. Lucifer visibly tensed freezing where he sat. Chloe fainted.

When she woke up she could see Lucifer filling up most of her vision, worriedly stroking her hair. She groaned and blinked her eyes back into focus.  
“Lucifer? Ugh…” She was starting to remember what happened and she felt her chest tighten. Everything came rushing to her all at once and she was frozen, staring in front of her as Lucifer waiting patiently for her to recover.


End file.
